My Bittersweet Marriage
by Just Me and My Vamps
Summary: Marriage isn't perfect or easy but just imagine how it is for Bella . Her mother in law hates her and she has to live up to the expectations of being a Cullen. And not to mention the twist and turns of life with Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters

**Chapter 1 Damn Phone**

**Bella Cullen **

"Kitty how's mommy's Kitty". My cat Kitty was my pride and joy. Okay so maybe she's not but she's close to it. I have to say that my pride and joy has to be my husband. Yes my possessive, arrogant and let's not forget gorgeous husband Edward Cullen. We've been married for 3 years. 3 years of love and dedication on my end, but I have to say he's been lacking lately. But I can't blame him it's a lot of hard work being the son of a billionaire who happens to own one of the most prestigious law firms in Boston. We married right after Edward finished law school. He has a hard time trying to hold his own against his family's reputation. And where does that leave me being a dedicated wife who works in realty at a firm that caters to the rich business people of Boston and New York. I still remember the first time I met my Edward.

_**Flashback**_

I was ordered to go to a charity event at The Colonnade Hotel in Boston about a year after I moved to Boston. It was hosted by a woman named Esme Cullen who started 3 popular charities. This particular event was for Shooting Star. The charity gave low income children a chance to go to college to better themselves. My pushy boss told me to go and mingle with the rich and charitable. He figured it could help us bring in clients who wanted to expand their business. And as a newbie in the real-estate field it would be a good idea to acclimate myself with these types of people. So there I was sitting with the rich and snobby when sparkling greens eyes were staring at me. I looked up from the table they just kept staring at me. I pulled out my makeup compact to check to see if I had a booger in my nose. Nope no booger my make up was perfect, seeing that it took me 1 hour to apply the eyeliner and shadow. I didn't know what this person's problem was so I got up and joined my boss.

The night passed quickly with introductions and business cards being handed out. But as I was walking towards the door a strong hand grabbed my arm to pull me back. I turned around and my brown eyes were met with the green eyes that were staring at me early. We stared at each other for what felt like hours but in actuality it was only about 30 seconds. Then he spoke "Hello I'm Edward". I just kept staring at him admiring his beauty and I finally spoke "I'm Isabella, why were you staring at me early". I have never been so forward in my whole life, I was surprised. He just smiled and took a step forward now we were close enough that I could smell his sweet scent invade my nostrils. "I can't look at you" he said. I was still shocked that this beautiful stranger was so close to me and he smelled so good. "Um it's just you were staring and I never had anyone just stare like that before". He just kept staring at me like I was a gremlin who just told him I sometimes dress in drag. "Well that's hard to believe seeing that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" he said. Now it was my turn to stare in disbelief. I mean don't get me wrong I know that I'm pretty but I have never been told that I was the most beautiful woman that a guy has ever seen. "Listen why don't you give me your card and I'll call you sometime. Maybe we could go to lunch and get to know each other." He said. All I could do was nod and I gave him my card. He walked me to my car and promised to call me the next day.

_**Flashback Ends**_

And that's how I meet the love of my life. I walked into our condo and looked around to see if Edward watered the plants before he left for work. Which he didn't I swear that man could be so forgetful sometimes. As I was listening to the messages I noticed that Esme Edward's wonderful mother and my mother in law from hell called. She just wanted to make sure Edward knew about the country clubs annual Mother and Son dance. The reason I call her the mother in law from hell is because from the first time Edward brought me home to meet his parents she hated me. She would always say something about Cullen's get the best and how Edward should not have married me. I never was one to care about what people thought but Esme cut me really deep. I honestly don't know why I let her get to me. But it hurts like hell having your mother in law hate your guts. Her opinion of me did not dissuade Edward from marrying me and wanted to build a life with me. In the beginning I tried to get on her good side make dinner for her, give her flowers and even try the things she liked. All the effort was looked over and I just said so what if she doesn't like me that's her problem not mine. Edward was disappointed that I just kind of gave up hope on his mother but he understood.

I heard some footsteps in the house so deep in my own thoughts that I didn't even her Edward come in. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my hair. It felt so good to be held by him who cares if the damn plants died. "How was your day" he said while kissing my neck. "It was long I had a meeting about a new client and the rest was blah blah blah". "Wow Mrs. Cullen you sure know how to summarize" he said while laughing. I turned and gave him a kiss that started out as slow and innocent but nothing is innocent when it comes to my husband. As he deepened the kiss letting me knows that he wanted more than a kiss. The phone rang we let it go to voicemail as we made our way to the sofa. Our tongues danced to a familiar rhythm that was never repetitive or boring. The one thing that boy could do was kiss and he knew it. As my hand made its way to his belt buckle trying to hurry up and release the pleasure stick which I called it. But don't get me wrong it is no stick more like a log. The phone rang again and Edward pulled away right when I was getting to the log. But I didn't let the phone stop me my mother always told me never give up. I don't think she meant that in a sexual way but hey. As a he answered the phone and I moved my hand inside of his boxer and pulled out Little Eddie which made Big Eddie jerk away. But I will not give up I started stroking him slowly with both hands which caused him to moan. Then all of a sudden he had a concerned look on his face which me stop my activity. Edward suddenly said "Okay will be right there don't worry" as he pulled away. He pulled his boxers up and fastened his slacks and belt. "What's wrong?" I asked he just looked at me and said that it was an emergency at his parents' house and he had to be there.

I jumped up concerned and curious about what could be going on. All the possible scenarios played like a move in my heads. Maybe Esme feel down the stairs and bumped her head and now she sees her mistake in not liking me. Hey it could happen.

Hey This is my first fan fic so im al little nervous so let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters

Chapter 2 So This Is What You Call an Emergency?!

We hurried on the expressway. The Cullen's lived about 40 minutes away from our home. Edward managed to cut the ride to 25 minutes driving like a bat out of hell. We pulled up to the Cullen Estate and punched in the code to enter the gates. My mind heart rate quicken as we approach the driveway .My mind was going to every negative thought that it could muster. I did not know what would lie ahead of us when we opened the door. Edward opened the door to the house and stepped in I was right behind him. "Mother What the Hell" he yelled as he walked into the foyer. I stepped in front of him wanting to see what caused this reaction from my usually calm husband. And there she was in a black evening gown with a bustier top with what looked like diamonds on it. I just stared at her with disbelief I could not believe she was her like this.

"Edward darling you're here, I thought you would have been here sooner" then she looked at me and said "Oh I see the holdup". My tolerance for this woman was dwindling away every second I stood in that room with her. She went on to say "But you never did listen, example this" she said referring to me as the example. I had enough and was ready to give a piece of my mind. I had never disrespected this woman why did she feel the need to disrespect me. Just when I was about let her know how a felt Edwards father Carlisle calm in to the living room. I was so happy to see him. Carlisle was supportive of our union and always welcomed me in his home.

"Hello kids what brings you here" he asked and I looked at Esme trying to look innocent. "Esme dear whets the occasion for the formal wear" he asked looking at his crazy manipulative wife. "Edward and I are going to practice our waltz for the mother and son ball", "Our theme is Princess Diana of Wales and Prince Henry "she said with an excited voice. I would have thought Jessica Lange and Jonathon Schaech in Hush but that's my opinion. "So you called us all the way over here so you and Edward could practice some dumb waltz" anger seething in my voice. "No I called Edward all the way over here so we could practice our beautiful Mother and Son Waltz" she said staring daggers at me. Now was Edwards turn to say his piece on the situation "Mom you could have told me that rather than call me over here under false pretenses" he said now moving closer to hold her. Like she needed the comfort, that witch knew exactly what she was doing. She then went on to say that she never sees him anymore and she felt she had to do this to make him spend time with her. Seeing that he was her only son he had no choice but to participate in the activity. I understood that completely believe but the false emergency was just too much.

Edward instantly forgave his mother and practiced with her. While Carlisle took me into the kitchen fixing me an ice cream sundae and tying to comfort me. He told me that Esme is just like that because Edward is there only son and she's just overprotective. They had a daughter named Alice. She and Edward were both adopted. Edward's mother died at birth and his father did not know what to do with an infant. He just happened to know Carlisle and knew that Esme could not have children. His father gave up all rights to Edward and Carlisle and Esme adopted him and soon after Alice. The adoption never fazed Edward a bit he had a happy childhood loving parents and a lot of opportunities in life. Edward biological father would come around on holidays. He had a family now 3 sons and a wife. As I ate my ice cream the memory of my first visit played out in my mind.

Flashback

I walked into the Cullen's house I was in awe of how beautiful it was. I had never seen a house like this not even on TV. I was greeted by an older woman who took my coat and escorted me into the living room. It seemed like Edward had some type of radar device on me, he walked into the living room and greeted with a hug. I was so happy to see him I hadn't seen him 2 weeks and the phone calls made me miss him even more than before.

As we stared into each other's eyes I noticed a little woman creeping up behind us. When she knew that I noticed her she just smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me into a hug. I didn't know what to do I just reciprocated the action. After about 30 seconds I looked at Edward for an introduction to this strange lady. She was tiny and skinny with crazy hair. I was beginning to think that, that was something people had to have to run with Edward. "Sorry Bella this is Alice my sister" he said and motioned towards her. I just smiled and waved we already greeted each other. She then pushed me down on the couch and took my hand. Her friendly mannerisms were like we had known each other for years but in actuality we just met minutes ago. If this was the warm reception that I would get from his family I welcomed it. She showered me with compliments on my appearance and my clothing. It was amazing how she knew where I had purchased them. And how she was so sure that Edward and I would be good together. I heard someone clearing there throat and turned to see a gorgeous man with blonde hair and a beautiful smile looking at me. "Hello I'm Carlisle Edwards dad" he said as he took my hand and kissed it. Wow if I had met him before Edward it would definitely have been a wrap.

He took me on a tour of the house. He inquired about my life and wanted to know how Edward and I met. I wandered were his mother was? Edward spoke so highly of her. I was very anxious to meet this woman. She had done so much for the community. She seems like a hell of a woman.

As we wrapped the tour and went downstairs a woman appeared from the French doors. She was beautiful; she had long dark hair almost the shade of mine. Her eyes were a beautiful ocean blue and they were staring at me. Before I could open my mouth to say hello to her she spoke which surprised me. "This is her" she said motioning toward me with her hands. Edward jumped in and introduced us as I put out my hand to shake hers. She moved to the sofa dismissing my greeting and patted the seat next to her. I assumed the seat was meant for me seeing that she didn't shake my hand. But as I went to sit down she looked at me as if I had a third eye. "Why are you sitting so close to me girl" she said with disgust in her voice. I had never had someone go out of their way to dismiss me before. The way she said the words and her actions were so blunt. Edward jumped to my side and held me close to him as if that would help. In my mind the damage was done and there was no turning back. I started to wonder if Edward and I could ever work out. Edward was so close to his mom.

The evening went by with her just ignoring me while Carlisle just wanted to get to know me. I felt rejected I didn't know what I did for her to not like me. I didn't smell and I was dressed respectable for dinner his sister liked my ensemble. I left about 2 hours after the dinner but not before Edward made me promise to call him when I got home.

Flashback Ends

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a light squeeze on my bottom. I looked up to see Edward smirking at me with the crooked smile he always dazzled me with. "Baby what is going on in that pretty little head of yours" he said with a light chuckle. "Just thinking about your mother that's all" I said with a hint of aggravation. He just looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "Come on lets go home, you know I don't like starting a project and not finishing it" he said in a deep raspy I'm horny voice. But I just wasn't in the mood anymore, being around his mother did that to me. And I was also getting angry at Edward for asking for sex when his evil mother just hurt my feelings. I know I shouldn't let her bother me like that be she did. It just hurt that after 5 years of being with her son her still treated me like I was trash. I started to think what if we had children how would she treat them?

We made our way out the door saying good bye to his parents. Well I said bye to Carlisle and Edward said by to his parents. I needed to talk to Edward but I didn't know how to approach the subject. It was a about his mother and what the future would hold. I just needed him to understand my feeling and sympathize with me for once. But knowing Edward this would be a long ride home and a sleepless night.

Hey I am trying to post pictures of the hotel and Esme's gown and some more pictures. But thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think honestly. I want to also say thank you for all the viewers who added me as the favorite author and adding my story. And I had my first reviewer yesterday Jiselle 101 thanks and all of the others that reviewed or even just read it thank you. But let me know what you think I can handle constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters

Chapter 3 The Doghouse

The ride from The Cullen home was enveloped in silence. I didn't know how to broach the subject, but it had to be done. "Bella what's up" Edward said finally breaking his silence. I took a deep breath and exhaled "We need to talk" I said looking down at my hands.

"So let's talk" he looked at me nervously. I didn't know where to start. There was so much I wanted to say but didn't know where to start. "I hate your mother and I never want to see her again" I just blurted it out not even thinking. He just looked at me with a look I couldn't comprehend. At first there was shock then hurt and lastly anger. I could understand all these emotions. It was like I was like I was betraying him in some way. "Honey do not look at me like that, you see the way your mother treats me" I said trying to calm him. "Why Bella" He said with frustration in his voice. "She treats me like disrespectful and she hurts my feeling maliciously" I said in a matter of fact tone. He just stared at me like I was the one to blame. "Stop looking at me that way, I'm the victim here" I couldn't even say that without my voice cracking.

"Bella she's my mother" his voice still angry "And I'm your wife" I pointed out just in case he forgot. "You think I don't know that" he said he said venomously. "Then act like it" I said under my breath hoping he didn't hear me. He looked at me with a surprised expression "What's that supposed to mean" he said even angrier than before. At this point in the conversation I had to be brave and say what I needed to say. "You always put her feelings before mine. I should be first not second I deserve to be first not second" I finished proud of myself for finally standing up for myself.

"What are you talking about your always first" he said in shock at what I just said. "Your mother treats me this way because you allow it. If you would stand up for me then she wouldn't say those things to me" I stated. He just looked at me again in shock like I said something that was not true. I stared back him. Now we were having a staring contest.

We pulled into the parking lot nether one of us saying anything. I got out the car made my way to the elevator not even waiting for him. He needed time to digest what I just told him. As I walked into our home I looked around. I was proud of the home we made together. It wasn't a house we decided that we would buy a house when we had children. I walked into the bedroom changing into my night gown that fell mid thigh. It was a big change from my big t-shirt and sweat pants I had worn in my single days. Now I had a husband and dressing like that wasn't appropriate as my best friend Kevin told me. He insisted even though Edward loved me no matter what I wore I should take some effort into my wardrobe. I never dressed bad before but now I had designer clothes and hair stylist that the rich and famous used. So it just made sense to change my underwear and night clothes.

I heard the front door open and foot steps. I hoped on the bed and pretended to be preoccupied in a book that was on the night stand. He walked into the bedroom staring at his feet. He sat on the edge of the bed looking at his hands. "Are you ok" I asked him with concern in my voice. I really was worried about him. I knew he would take it hard but not this hard. "How am I supposed to feel Bella?" he paused "My wife just told me she hates my mother" he said looking at me with hurt in his eyes. Ok so he was not ok he could have just said no. I had to make this right but still stand my ground. "Edward I didn't forbid you to see her I just said I don't want to" I said trying to make things right. He just stared at me again same look. I did not understand these looks he was giving me. When my dad Charlie didn't like Edward at first I didn't blame Edward I just sympathized with him. But couldn't he do the same for me and try to understand.

I was too tired to deal with this drama tonight. I didn't know what to do he wouldn't talk to me. I had a long day at work tomorrow. I had 3 meeting with new clients and I had to welcome a new associate to the firm. If Edward was going to be a baby about this situation I wasn't going to baby him. He needs to be a man and accept it and move on. He needs to try to make the best out of it. No one said life was easy and went the way you wanted it. His problem was he was too damn spoiled for his own good.

"Well Edward I'm going to bed so will talk about this tomorrow if you want" I said sounding a bit annoyed. He just looked at me shaking his head and laughing. Not the happy laughter like a funny joke but the other kind of way. "You're unbelievable" he said still shaking his head. "What don't bring your negative energy into the bedroom" I said in exasperation tone. "You uhh ...You're just…Uhh nothing I'm sleeping on the couch I don't want to disturb you mood with my negative energy" he said as he stomped out the door.

I tossed and turned all night. I couldn't sleep I didn't know what to do about this situation .But I had to stand my ground. I dressed for work ghosting through my morning ritual. I wore a wrap dress and pumps it was a relief to not have to face Edward this morning. I had to be at work early for the prep the new associate. On my drive to work I tried to work out the problem. I couldn't think of any solution that would make me happy and him. So I just decided to head to the gym after work and vent my frustration out on the punching bag.

When I came into work, I started to calm down because I knew that I could escape from my current home situation. As I reached my desk I greeted my assistant Sasha. She gave me my messages. I had a message from Kevin my best friend. He wanted to meet me for lunch and I was thankful that he called because I needed girl talk. Kevin was an out gay man that was proud of his sexual orientation. He was an inspiration to anyone. He came from an abusive family that was low income. He was offered a full scholarship to Dartmouth College. After he received bachelor degree in Psychology, he went on to medical school at Johns Hopkins University. He is now a sought after psychologist to the rich. I met him when he was looking for an office building to start his practice. And ever since then we became instant friends. I sat down at my desk and text Kevin.

_Kevin I need girl talk. Can we meet at our usual spot?_

_B_

_Problems with the Hubby_

_K_

_Yea how did you know?_

_B_

_Cause I'm Kevin and I know all._

_K_

_Did I ever tell you that I love you?_

_B_

_Not Enough _

_K_

_See you at 12 Lovely_

_B_

_Kay Ill save our table Beautiful and shall I summon Angela?_

_K_

_Please _

_B_

_Kay see you then_

_K_

And with that I felt so much better than I had. I had Kevin the doctor and the unbiased .Angela the soother and the optimist, so I was all set. The day was getting better as the time passed.

Around 10:00 o'clock the new associate came in. I heard so much about him. I heard he was the best in New York but transferred to Boston after his messy divorce. He sold homes to the likes of Diddy, Jay Z and The Donald He really had no experience in business real state. But with his reputation we were honoured to have him. As I walked out my office to greet him I noticed that my assistant had a glazed over look on her face. She was staring at something and I didn't know what so I looked over to my right and noticed a gorgeous man standing here. He was about 6'3 with a nice muscle build. He had clear gray eyes with short black hair in a stylish cut that looked expensive. His suite was tailored and he looked fabulous in it. He looked about 32 years old and for him to have gone through a messy divorce he looked like he was stress free. I stepped closer to him and held out my hand for him to shake which did. But not like the stern handshake I was used to. It was more like a lingering handshake. He stared into my eyes and introduced himself as Alexander Vinci.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Isabella Cullen. I heard a lot about your work very impressive I must say" I said snatching my hand away. He stared and said "I hear of your work also and I look forward to working with you" still staring I offered to give him a tour of the office. I as was making my way through the office ready to conclude the tour. He stopped me as I made my way to the copy room. "Did you say your last name was Cullen?" he asked. I nodded "So you married into the name am I right?" the asked but it was more like a statement. I just stared at him waiting for him to get the point. "You married Edward" he said. I nodded wondering what was his problem and why did it matter who I married. "What's the point of this questioning?" I asked. I was getting annoyed with him and I just met him. "Just curious, I heard a lot about the Cullen Empire" he said with a smile on his face. "Shall we continue the tour" he said and I eyed him sceptically. I nodded and finished the tour. As I made my way back to my office Sasha stopped me. She followed me into my office and sat down. "So whats he like?" was the first question she asked how predictable. "He's nice" I said I didn't want to tell her he was nosey and creepy. I prefer to keep things strictly professional. Don't get me wrong I treat my assistant good but work is work and I can't let her into my personal life. "That's all he's nice" she asked very anxiously. "Yes that's all I just met him" I told her. It was starting to be a long day. I have 30 minutes to lunch and couldn't wait.

**So there's chapter 3 I wanted to put so much in this chapter but it was too long. So I'll have to add lunch and the evening with Edward in chapter 4. So let me know what you think. Let me know about the new characters and how you feel overall about the story so far. Thanks for reading and I'll probably update Sunday evening or Monday morning. I will get on a schedule after the introduction to the story is over. I'm still new to this being an author thing and I have to get the introduction out first and let you guys get used to the story. I'm thinking this story may be about 45 chapters. I have a lot that I want do in this story a lot believe me. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters

Chapter 4 Fight Night

It was now 12:00 o clock. This day has been long and that new guy keeps popping up.

As I made my way to the parking lot I heard someone call my name. As I

turned to look I saw Mr. Vinci staring at me from across the lot. I threw my hand up and gave

him a wave. I guess he took that as a come on over sign. I tried to put on my happy face because

even though he was creepy I still had no reason not to like him. "Hey you what's up? Do you

always wait in parking lots to surprise women on their way to lunch?" I said and he just smiled.

"No actually I was wandering if you had plans for lunch? A couple of us were going to celebrate

my first day. I went to your office but your assistant said you were out" he told me with a smirk.

"Thanks but I have plans maybe another time" I told him. I really wanted to give him a chance.

He seemed like an ok guy once you got past his prying. "Oh lunch with the hubby? He asked.

"No lunch with the girls" I said with a little chuckle. I couldn't even think about seeing Edward

today. For the first time, I was afraid to go home. But had to push those thoughts aside. He is your

husband Bella the love of your life. "I would think that with a beautiful wife like you he would

take every opportunity to show you off" he said while touching my shoulder. I didn't know what

to think about that comment, so I just brushed it off. I knew that he was not trying to hit on me. I

was a married woman. What man with respectable morals would do that? I shrugged my

shoulders and said good bye to Mr. Vinci, I needed to get out of there.

On the drive to our spot I thought about Edward. I wandered what he was doing. I wandered if I

should call him and ask how his day was going. Would he still be angry at me? So I made up in

my mind to call him. Just as I was pulling into Clique five a trendy restaurant that catered to the

business class. It was a place that the business men and women went to have drink or a quick

lunch and dinner after work. I noticed that I didn't see Kevin's white BMW. I was about 10

minutes early so I decided this would be that best time to make the call. I pulled out my phone

and started to dial but then my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID noticed it was Edward's cell

phone number not his office number.

I answered the phone and hesitantly "Hello".

"Bella where are you?" He asked sounding worried.

"I'm at Clique Five waiting for Kev and Ang" I said as if he should know.

"Well you need to cancel. We need to talk" he said in a stern voice.

"Baby cant this wait till we get home?" I asked not wanting to deal with this now. This was my

only time to relax and talk junk with my girls.

"No it can't. I couldn't even go into work today because I had our fight on my mind. This needs

to be dealt with" He said in his serious business like voice.

"Okay I'll let them know. Where are you by the way?"

"Home, so I will expect you in about 20 minutes. And by the way tell Sasha you won't be

coming back into work. Grab all your work that you can take home" he told me like I was his

child. I hated when he spoke to me like that. I was not his child or property to boss around. I'm a

grown woman. I left my parents back in Forks. I didn't bring them with me to Boston. I am

nearly 26 years old and I am tired of him treating me like this. Now it was time for me to make

my stand.

I agreed to what he said and hung up. He was going to get it when I made it home. I needed to

think of punishments for his behavior. His parents never punished him so now I have too. I

called Ang and she understood and said she would relay the message to Kev.

I was not looking forward to this talk. I pulled up into the parking lot and made my way into the

house. All the lights were off and it smelled of bacon and burnt toast.

"Bella I'm in the bedroom" Edward said. I walked causiously into the bed room. I don't know

why I was so scared. I mean what's the worst that could happen."Hey" I said as I sat beside him

on the bed. He just looked at me. But he didn't look like he did last night. He looked calm and at

peace.

"Why did you leave" he said looking at me with sad eyes. I didn't know what to say. What was

he talking about?

"What?" was all I could say to him.

"You left this morning without saying good bye. I was so worried that you wouldn't come back.

Then it made me think about us. And what I would be like without you" he said all of this

quickly while staring into my eyes.

"Honey I had to be at work early. I would have come home you know that" I couldn't believe

that he felt this way. Did he really believe that I wouldnt come home.

"We had a big fight last night. I didn't know if you were coming home. It was our biggest fight

ever" he said still looking sad. I wished I could read his mind.

"I love you .I would never ever leave you. Unless you wanted me too" I told him hopping he

would never want me to leave.

"That would never happen" He said in an exact tone.

I smiled and leaned to kiss his cheek. But then he grabbed my face and turned it to him kissed

me passionately. He slide his tongue across my bottom lip to ask for entrance and I happily

granted it. His tongue tasted my mouth and his hands were everywhere. He sled his hand to the

string that was holding my wrap dress together. As he pulled the string my dress fell open and

his hands traveled down my bare stomach. He laid me back on the bed and started kissing my

stomach. I lifted my body up to remove my dress. Once Edward noticed what I was doing he

assisted me. Edward sled his hands behind my back to unhook my bra. Now only in my panties

staring at Edward. All I could think about was how much I loved this man . How much I would

give anything to be with him. I knew we had to talk about his mother but that didn't matter right

now. What mattered was this beautiful man in front of me. Edward started pinching, kissing and

sucking on my breast. I love his mouth on me. Edward loved my breast . I think that's why he

married me. He spent most of his time licking and sucking them. Edward was a rare lover. He

always wanted to please. I was always first in bed .

He moved his tongue down my body stopping at my belly button. As he licked and tasted my

belly button while his hands went farther down. He was going to where I needed him the most.

He dipped his hand in my panties and rubbed my clit. Then he rubbed me in between my folds. I

was so wet. My hips involuntarily moved toward his hand. I needed him . He moved his kisses

farther down to where his hand was He slide off my panties and kissed hip bone. He started

trailing kisses on the top of my thigh slowly making there was to my center. I couldn't wait for

him to be there. That was his home . Finally making his way toward my inner thigh . He licked

my clit. Swirling his tongue around it. I almost fainted because of the intense orgasm building.

He kissed my lips and firmly licked me. "I'm sorry" he said against my center. I was so

surprised by his words. He kissed my lips again and placed 2 fingers inside of me. "Baby I'm so

sorry" he said as he pumped his fingers in and out of me.

"You come first always" he said quickening his pace. He started sucking my clit into his mouth

while pumping. It was coming I could feel it and then with one bite on my clit I came.

Screaming his name over and over again while he drank my juices.

After I came back to reality Edward started to kiss my stomach. I looked up at him and smiled .

"You ok" he said grinning at me.

"What do you think?"I said still smiling with that goofy smile.

As he moved back up my body kissing my body as he made his way up. He reached my lips and

kissed me hard and right when I was about to respond he pulled away. "Bella, I'm sorry I just want you to know that" he said sincerely.

"Yea I got that" I said as I chuckled.

"No I mean it. I love you . You're my wife and I'll do anything for you "he said. It was so sweet I had to kiss him.

"My mom, Ill deal with her. But you don't need to worry about that. All you need to do is be

happy" he said. And I have to say hearing him say those words made me feel a lot better.

I moved up the bed making myself more comfortable. As soon as my head hit the pillow,

Edward crawled up my body like a mountain lion staking out his prey. I giggled as he smirked at

me with lust in his eyes. Edward moved my legs apart and started unbuckling his jeans. He took

off his jeans and pulled his shirt over his head. He started kissing my neck. I loved it when he

did that.

"Edward don't leave a mark. I have to go to work tomorrow" I told him. That's that last thing I

need, hicky's allover my neck. He moved up my neck to my jaw. I could feel his warm breath

on my skin. I wanted him I needed him. He knew exactly what he did to me. He planted wet

open mouthed kisses on my jaw and I shivered with pleasure. I could feel myself getting wet

while he worked his way up to my mouth to my lips. He pulled my bottom lip into his mouth and

started sucking it. I was getting so wet I thought I would leak unto the sheets.

"Edward….I need you" I moaned into his mouth. I couldn't believe that he was teasing me like that. I was supposed to be making him pay, not the other way around.

"Patience, I'm trying to apologize" he said with an evil smirk. I hate that he has that type of

power over me. He started kissing me very slowly and it made me sick. I tried to take over the

kiss but he wouldn't let me. His tongue was so powerful. He controlled my body with every

stroke of his tongue against mine. I stopped the fight with him for dominance. It was really no

use in fighting, this man knew what he could do. Edward deepened this kiss and moved his

hands down my body. He reached my thighs and spreading my legs apart even more. I could feel

his erection through his boxers. I was a little upset because I wanted to feel his bare erection

against me. He dipped his fingers inside me seeing if I was ready. We locked eyes as he pumped

in and out of me.

"Now baby now …please" I begged I couldn't take it any longer. I soon as the words left my

mouth. He slipped out of his boxers and I felt his cock positioned at my entrance. I pushed my

hips up so that his tip entered inside me. We both moaned at the contact.

"Please "I moaned and then I felt all of his cock inside me. It felt amazing. Edward started to

move. Deep hard thrust over and over again. I t felt so good. He pulled my legs up to his

shoulders so he could go deeper. He kissed both of my ankles. He went deeper and deeper.

"You're so tight …. Fuck you feel so good" Edward grunted. I could feel my walls clenching I

was so close.

"I'm gonna cum baby" I moaned. He picked up picked pace and started pounding into me. I

came moments later. After a few more hard thrust his body shook and he through his head back

spilling his warm cum inside of me. Several minutes later Edward collapsed next to me trying

to steady his heart rate. I turned my body to face him. He turned around and pulled my body to

his. I was now lying on his chest. I could feel his heart beat.

"Baby I can't say that I completely understand what you're going through with my mom. But I

can say that I will set things right" he said. I wanted to believe him. But I knew he could not

control his mother. She was a grown up and her mind was made up.

"Edward you can't control what she does or says to me" I said looking up at him.

"Bella if you don't want to go over to my parents you don't have too" he said. But his voice was

so sad, I couldn't help but feel bad for he him. But that was another day; I just wanted to be with

my husband right now. I wanted to enjoy him and just lay in our sex sheets. And we did just that,

drifting off to sleep.

**Hey sorry it took so long . Family , writers block and work kicked in so you know. But please review . BTW Im looking for a beta . If you know a good one or you are one and want to help me out please let me know. This is my first lemon so tell me how I did. Thanks for reading and reviewing**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Surprise, Surprise

The weeks went to by like a breeze. Edward and I never talked about his mother. Not those we

were avoiding the subject, it just never came up. Our evenings were filled with love making and

worshiping each other. I couldn't ask for any more. I had a wonderful husband.

Work was a different story. I was swamped with new clients. Not that I minded making the

commission and my bonuses. It was just hectic and Edward would always make me feel better a

long day of work. The first week was just making dinner for me. This was rare. Edward could

cook when his schedule permits. But his schedule was so busy. Usually Edward would get home

at around 7 and I got home at 4. So it was just made more sense that I would cook. But lately I

made it home at 8 and Edward would cook dinner. He made my favorite dishes.

The second week he added foot rubs. So I had dinner and foot massages. That was the life. I

loved coming home from a long days of work to a gorgeous man who cooks and rubs your feet.

Edward was great before but now he was fantastic. It was like Edward 2.0. I loved it to. I don't

know what brought on this change but I liked it.

He would go to his practices with his mother. The big dance was in 1 week so they really had to

practice. I have not been to that house since that day. I have not heard from Esme either. Not that

I am complaining. I liked the time to myself when he would practice. It gave me time to think.

But on the third week all I would do is sleep. Kevin called me a few times asking me if I wanted

to go out to lunch or dinner on the days when Edward was out. I just wasn't feeling up to it

lately.

I was beginning to get nervous about my meeting with Esme. I had not seen her in about

a month. I didn't know how she would react to me. I was tempted not to go. But I had to be there

for Edward. I wanted to call her and clear the air before seeing her but I opted out of that

thought. I also thought maybe I should call Carlisle and remind him to give her medicine. Even

though she was not on medication maybe he could give her a pep talk or a sedative. I also

wandered were things strange between Edward and his mother. He seemed fine with the

arrangement although I don't think he would complain to me if he wasn't ok with it. So I decided

to suck it up, go and just be on my best behavior.

On this particular night I was at home watching the Flipping Out marathon. It's amazing

the show is about releastate but has really nothing to do with it. On commercial I heard a knock

at the door. I knew it wasn't Edward. It was way too early for him to be home. As I got up and

sluggishly made my way to the door. I opened the door and to my surprise it was Carlisle. He

smiled at me and I couldn't hide my shock. Even though he and I weren't on bad terms but him

was the last person I would expect to be here right now.

I lead my father in-law through that door and he smiled and pulled me into a hug. I did miss

Carlisle. Considering Carlisle married a lunatic with attachment issues. I could not hold what his

heart chose against him. Maybe she was a different Esme when they were at home. Or hell

maybe she knew what she was doing in between the sheets.

"Bella dear how have you been?" Carlisle asked me.

"Oh I've been great, tired but great how about you?" I answered.

"You know me. But what I actually came by for was to talk" he said. Well duh I figured that out

.

"Sure anytime Carlisle, Now what did you want to talk about" I said as I gestured for him to

have a seat. He sat down next to me and turned to me. He rested his hands on mine which were

rested in my lap.

"Bella why don't you come over to the house anymore?" he asked. I just stared at him in

disbelief. What is wrong with him? Why did he think I wouldn't come over?

"Does Esme live there?" I asked.

"Yes she does but what's your point in asking me that. You know she lives there" he said looking

lost.

"Well father in law I will not step foot in your home if she is there" I said. I was a little frustrated

at the way he was acting. He was acting as if he was not aware of the situation with Esme.

"Bella don't you think this is silly" he said. I was offended with his statement. How could he say

that. Was no one sympathetic to my feelings. Years of verbal abuse from Esme and he wants to

say I'm being silly. If anything she's being silly with her actions.

"Carlisle what do you expect me to do? I have a mother in law that hates my guts. Every time I

have tried to get to know her she verbally slaps me. So tell me my dear father in law what do you

propose that I do? I asked him. He just looked shocked and surprised with my statement.

"Bella someone has to be the bigger person" is all he said.

"I'm always the bigger person. I'm tired of being the damn adult in this situation" I said. He

could tell I was pissed. He started stroking my hands in a soothing gesture. Needless to say that

did not work. I pulled away. All of a sudden I felt like I wanted to cry. I was never this emotional

and I couldn't understand why. I mean Carlisle hurt me but not enough to make me cry.

Once the tears started I covered my face in ashamed. Why was I crying like this? Carlisle pulled

me close to his chest and started rubbing my back.

"What is it Bella?" He asked. Concern laced in his voice.

"I don't know. I just started crying" I sobbed some more.

The next thing I knew I heard the front door open. Edward came into the living room and was

immediately by my side.

"Baby what's wrong" Edward asked. I looked at him. He looked concerned. He then looked to

his father for an answer. Carlisle just shrugged and looked at me.

"I just started crying. And then I felt sad and now I want some chips" I said. It was strange all of

a sudden I was crying for no reason and now I had a craving for junk. I got up and went straight

to the kitchen looking for salt and vinegar potato chips. All we had was protein bars and protein

shake mix. Who bought this food? I know I didn't. That's the last time I let Edward go to the

grocery store alone.

"Honey Can you run and get me some salt and vinegar potato chips" I yelled from the kitchen to

Edward.

"Baby you hate salt and vinegar chips. And besides you said chips were too greasy and all it is

sugar" he said.

"Now why would I say something silly like that? And I don't care what ever you think I said go

get them now" I said raising my voice at the end of my statement. He looked at me skeptically.

"Well Son you heard her get the chips. I have to be getting on my way. I told Esme that I was

running to the hospital for an emergency. Now that you're here she's alone and she'll wonder

where I am. But before I go Bella think about what I said" Carlisle said while he was heading to

the door.

"Dad I'll walk you out. It seems I have to go to the store "Edward said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey Penny don't get sly with me now. You remember who feeds you" I said pointing at him.

He just laughed and blew me a kiss.

Edward had been gone for exactly 42 minutes and 25 seconds. I called him twice and he just said

he was on his way. When I see him I'm going to rip his head off and dip it in some vinegar after

I salt it. No I don't want to do that I love him. But he's not here yet and I need my chips. Just as I

was about to call him again he walked through the door.

"Here is your special order Queen Bella. I had to go to 2 stores and get these for you. I hope

you're happy" he said bowing down in front of me.

"Yes I am very pleased with you slow beautiful one" I chuckled. I took the chips and he got

down on his knees in front of me.

"Now don't get on your knees unless you plan to please your mistress" I said. He didn't miss my

innuendo. He smiled my favorite crooked smile. He began to spread my legs. He stated rubbing

me between my thighs. My body reacted to him just the way it always did. I could feel my pussy

getting wet for him. He used his thumbs and stroked in between my legs. I began to moan and

push my pussy closer to his thumb so he could get the hint. Then it dawned on me I have chips.

"Wait baby let me eat my chips first" I said through moans. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You would pass up me eating your pussy for chips?" he asked. How did I respond to that? I

wanted my chips but the oral did sound good. I could always have the chips later but then again I

could have Edward later too. Decisions decisions I had to make a choice.

"Could I have both? I asked. He just got up and walked away. He started shaking his head and

laughing. I wonder did I hurt his ego. But Oh well my body wanted salt and vinegar and that's

what it got.

After finishing the delicious chips I walked in the bedroom. Edward sat on the bed leaning

against the head board reading a rolling stone. I crawled on the bed trying to be sexy. I reached

for his pants and untied them with my teeth. He just looked at me and smiled.

"So are you asking for forgiveness?" he asked. I used my hands and pulled out his now hard

cock. I started stroking the shaft ignoring the tip. I kissed his hip bone making my way down to

his balls. I gave them one stern lick and sucked them into my mouth. He just looked at me with

lust in his eyes. I worked my way down to his tip. He moaned as I licked the pre cum and sucked

him into my mouth. I started sucking him until I had all of him in the back of my throat. He

stroked my hair and started to move in my mouth. He held my head and fucked my mouth until I

felt a warm stream of cum shot down my throat.

When he was done empting his cum down my throat he flipped me over. He started to yank

down my pants and panties. I took off my shirt and he unhooked my bra. He threw his shirt on

the floor and reached over to the night stand to get a condom. He opened and rolled it on. He

positioned himself at my entrance and slide inside of me. I felt immediate pleasure and wanted

more.

"Move Baby" I moaned. And he started to move inside of me. We had a good steady pace. But I

wanted more. I moved my hands to his hair and griped it.

"Faster baby faster" I said. He grunted and sat up pulling me with him .I started to ride him. Not

caring that my breasts were bouncing up and down. He gripped my butt checks and brought me

closer to him. He looked in my eyes and I saw love, lust and passion. And started to think about

all the love I had for this man. I thought of this intimate position we were in and how I would

never tire of him. He quickened his pace hitting the right spots. And I could feel my orgasm

coming building up in my stomach. I stared into his eyes and then I came. After a few more

thrust I felt him shake and grunt and I knew he came too.

After our orgasms we laid down next to each other catching our breath. Edward leaned over and

gave me a passionate kiss in the mouth. He got up to use the bathroom and I assume throw away

the condom. He came back to bed and he held me close and we drifted off to sleep.

**So there it is sorry I kept you so long. Please Review to keep my motivated please. Thanks to all the Im looking for a beta  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

The weeks past like the weeks before had passed. Tonight was the mother and son dance

the Esme looked forward to. I hadn't spoken to Carlisle or he hadn't visited me. Edward never

inquired to what Carlisle and I talked about. That's what I loved about my husband he never

pried. He knew that I would come to him in my own time.

It was now 12:00 o clock in the afternoon and I was on my way out to meet Kev and Ang for

lunch. Work was hectic in the earlier weeks and it just started to calm down. Everyone in the

office went back to their regular work week. The excitement about the new guy died down about

2 weeks after he arrived. He hadn't attempted to make anymore conversation with me either.

When I arrived at the restaurant Angela and Kevin were already there. Kevin had a cocktail and I

thought it was a bit too early to be drinking.

"Hey girl" Angela said. Kevin just looked up and raised his cocktail to me. I knew he was having

a bad day because he had the look like he was going to snap at someone if the slightest problem.

"Hi Guys what up" I said taking a seat next to Kev. I patted Kevin's lap as I sat letting him know

that if he wanted to talk that he could talk to me.

"B I feel like shit. I haven't had any lovin in 2 weeks" he said looking sad.

"Well welcome to married life" I said offering him my hand to shake. Kevin had just gotten

serious with a man we like to call Dr. Marcus Denali a.k.a Dr. Silver Fox. Kevin's boyfriend was

a great surgeon. He practiced medicine for almost 30 years. He was nearing 60 now. They met

when I invited Kevin to one of the Cullen's dinner parties. I never would have thought that this

man was gay. But as soon as Kevin spotted him it was love at first site. Kevin had a so-called

gaydar. And that means he can spot a queen in a 30 mile radius.

"He is always saying he's tired or he has to work. Like he's the only one with those problems.

Bella girl tell me did you and Eddie the Sexy go through a drought before?" he asked. I wanted

to help him so bad. But was so used to getting sexed up by Dr Silver Fox so much he doesn't

know what to do with himself.

"Ok its Edward first. And second I don't feel comfortable with you calling my husband sexy

Eddie. And Third since when was 2 weeks a drought? It's normal sometimes to go through

drought sometime. Just work on your intimacy or talk to him. He does a lot on his plate running

a hospital and all" I pleaded with Kevin. I honestly hope he would see reason. Life is not about

sex. Or is it? No no it's not all about sex. How many times do I and Edward have sex? About 3

times a week but lately it's been every day. Lately my hormones have been off the chain.

Sometimes all I do is crave Edward. I always long to be near him. Even when were not having

sex I crave the closeness.

"So what your saying is we need to communicate more?" Kevin asked. Now he's getting it. Sex

is not everything.

"Yes darling talk and see what's going on its probably just stress" I offered.

"Can we please order and stop talking about sex" Angela said. At the moment she spoke I

realized that I was starving. As the waiter approached Kevin and Angela gave their orders.

"Oh Ill have the meatless pasta with extra tomato sauce topped with olives and pickles and a

lemon on the side please" I told the waiter. Everyone at the table stared at me like all of a sudden

I was a green or something.

"What?" I asked. Angela just shook her head. The waiter said after he'd put in or order he'll

refresh our drinks.

"B what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing honey what's up with you?" I asked. He just looked at me. His stare was unsettling. It

was like he was picking my face apart.

"Something isn't right. Do you have something to tell us?" He asked. I shook my head no. I was

a little confused.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Kev what are you thinking in the horny sex obsessed head of yours?" I asked.

"Sexy Eddie knocked you up" he stated. I was shocked that he would even suggest that. Edward

and I always practiced safe sex. We agreed that we would wait to get pregnant or knocked up as

Kevin so eloquently put.

"No" I said.

"Yes the hell he did" he said slamming his hand on the table.

"How do you figure?" I asked. I was curious to know how he came to this conclusion. And just

when he was about to begin his theory our food arrived.

Kevin tried to talk to me but when that delicious meal came I shushed him. How dear he try to

interrupt my meal. Once I was finished Kevin asked permission to speak. And I granted him that

honor.

"Ok so how it happened was that Sexy Eddie was hittin that raw and boom you're knocked up"

he said.

"Wow Kevin have your ever considered teaching Sex Ed to 16 year olds?" Angela said.

"Listen Kevin Sexy Eddie never hit it raw. And I would know I was there. I don't remember us

being involved in a threesome with a 6"2 black man who screams louder that I do." I said not

hiding my agitation with him.

"Ok Ok pregneto. You don't have to get all hormonal on me and stuff" he said. I felt bad for

jumping on him like that but I felt justified at the time.

"Bella when was your last period?" Angela asked. I was a little shocked that she would ask. It

was crazy for Kevin to assume I was pregnant. He was just saying things because he was horny.

And lack of lovin can do that to you. But Ang she knew me. She knew that Edward and I would

be more responsible than that. But come think of it when was my last period? It was last month.

No? It was……Oh no I could be pregnant. What would we do? What would Edward say? Would

he be happy? We never talked about when we wanted children. We always said we would wait

until work slowed down. And then the Esme situation I thought have gotten better. But that only

got worse.

"B I can tell your thinking too much. You don't know just take a test ok" Angela said. That's

right I'll take a test and it will come out negative that's right. It will all work out.

"And now on to more important things, what about these threesomes?" Kevin asked with a

serious face. Angela and I burst out laughing. Lunch wrapped up and Kevin and Angela

encouraged me take the rest of the day off at take the test. Kevin even offered to do it with me.

We agreed to meet at my house and take the test. When Kevin arrived with the drug store bag in

his hand I was immediately nervous. I went to the bathroom and urinated on the little stick. I

waited 15 minutes and called Ang and Kev in the bathroom.

I looked at the test and I was pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

So I'm knocked up. Wow I couldn't believe it. Not that I never wanted children but was this the

right time? I can't believe I'm pregnant. I can't believe I'm having a little Ella or Edmond, or

both. I take that back I'll just take the one. I was never one to be so touchy feely. But I had other

things to worry about. Like when to tell Edward. How to tell Edward. I knew that it couldn't be

tonight. I would never steal Queen Este's shine. So I started preparing my mind for the night

ahead.

Around 6:00 I started getting ready after a long nap. I was wearing a blue deep v-neck dress with

a slit down the middle. I did not want to take away from Seem tonight I wouldn't hear the end of

that. So I kept in simple and classy. Around 7:30 Edward came home to get dressed. We would

be riding to his parent's house together and take a limo to the club house.

"Baby you look great" Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You know I love

you in blue" said as he kissed my neck. Those soft kisses were doing something to me. I was

going to my naughty place. The place where Edward would not be able to leave the house

tonight, but I knew better.

"Honey come on were going to be late" I said trying to push him away. His hold just tighter.

"Your mom is going to kill us if were late" I told him trying to persuade him to stop. His grip

loosened and his kisses stopped.

"Bella you are ok with going tonight?" he asked with concern in his voice. I nodded my head. I

knew even if I wasn't ok with going I had to go. This was my husband and I had to support him.

Besides I knew Alice would be there to keep me company.

After convicing Edward that a quickie would not be a good idea before the dance we made it to

that car. Edward kept glancing over at me and when I would catch him he would turn away.

What the hell was wrong with him I thought? It was like when you were in school and that boy

just stares because he thinks you're not looking and then turn's way.

"Edward what the hell?" I asked. He just looked at me and laughed.

"I was just looking at my beautiful wife. Is that a problem?" he asked.

"Yes and No. You're just being creepy. You remind me of the weird boy in back of the class

with the staring problem" I said. I was trying to explain to him how he was acting. I don't think it

went over well because he just laughed even louder. I had to remind him to watch the road.

"Bella where did you come from. You're a riot" he asked still laughing. I stared out the window

admiring the beautiful twilight.

"So how was work?" he asked. I was taken aback by his question. He never asked me about

work. Our policy was leave work at work. We both had very stressful careers.

"Okay why?" I asked.

"Well I called your job and your assistant said you went home early" he said.

"Yeah I wasn't feeling well" I said.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to ask my father to take a look at you?" he asked. He was so

concerned with me. It was sweet that he would ask his father.

"No I'm fine. I just took a nap and I feel a lot better" I said. I was trying to calm him. Edward

was always a worrier. I remember when we were dating and I would injure myself. He was the

first to insist that I go to the hospital. But I always had a first aid kit for my little boo boos.

When we pulled up to the fabulous home of Carlisle and Seem Cullen my stomach started to

turn. I didn't know what to expect from her or this evening. When Edward made his way to my

side of the car I had to calm myself. I knew that Edward would sense any discomfort and make

me go back home. Before we even made it to the door Alice ran out with 4 inch heels and a

beautiful silver gown. How could she run in those shoes?

"Bella I missed you. We never go to lunch anymore" she stated. I did miss Alice a lot. We used

to go to lunch and shopping at least one day out of the weekend. But due to work I wasn't able to

do it recently.

"I know Ali we have to do it soon "I said. We hugged and kissed each other on the cheek. As I

approached the house, I saw Seem looking through the window. She tried to be discrete about

her spying. I had to laugh to myself. To be honest the sight of Seem snooping around the blinds

kind of gave me an ego boost. I was that important that she had to sneak a peek at me.

Carlisle was the first to greet me at the door. He pulled me into a hug. I noticed Jasper leaning

against the door frame. He gave me a nod and smiled. Jasper and I weren't really that close. He

always seemed standoffish and he always kept to himself. He and Alice were the complete

opposite but they worked. Seem stepped out of the living room. She had the biggest smile on her

face. She hugged Edward and turned to me. She grabbed both of my hands and squeezed them. I

was scared she smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"See Bella I'm not scary" she whispered to me. But she whispered it loud enough for everyone to

hear. I smiled at her. Maybe she had changed. I reached out to her and pulled her into a hug.

Maybe tonight would not be so bad after all. When we pulled away I looked over to see Edward

beaming at us. Alice was bouncing off the wall. And Carlisle just had a smile on his face and

started to nod. Seem took my hand she started walking outside.

"Come on guys were going to be late" she said as she pulled. I was so surprised at her behavior. I

was ecstatic. Here I was thinking that my mother in-law hated me but maybe she didn't realize

how she treated me.

As we made our way to the country club everyone was laughs and giggles. The champagne was

being passed around the limo, when Edward poured me a glass I simply declined. He stared at

me and asked why. I told him that I really didn't want to drink tonight. Which was in all honesty

the truth, even if I wasn't pregnant I wouldn't. Everyone knows that I can't hold me liquor. And

one slip up with Seem would ruin the evening.

We arrived at the country club and greeted all of Seem and Carlisle old friends and business

associate. I was just simply Edward's arm candy. They knew who I was but I don't think they

honestly cared. We never came to these events unless Seem dragged Edward and that meant me

attending. To the women I was just the lucky bitch who snagged Edward Cullen. To the men I

was a hot piece of ass to stare at. Carlisle and Seem took the dance floor and everyone followed

their lead except for Edward and me. I took ballroom dancing lessons but I was not confidant

enough to do it. I did not want to embarrass Seem or any of the other Cullen's. Most of all I

didn't want to embarrass myself by falling on my face. Edward pulled my hand to the dance

floor. He started to lead. I was a bit hesitate about my moves but every wrong move that I made

he recovered for me. He always said it was all in the lead.

As the night progressed I became more confident in my dancing. Seem and Edward did their

routine and I danced with Carlisle and even Jasper. We had a great night. I coulnd't help but

think that this night was a large step in Este's and I relationship. On our way back to the Cullen

mansion we shared laughs. Seem was so happy. I never seen her smile so much in all the time

I've known her. Pulling up to the house we all said our good byes and hugged each other. We

made promises to have a family dinner.

When Edward and I got in the car I decided now was the time. We had such a good evening and

I wanted to make it better. I would tell Edward about the baby. After that we would go home and

make sweet love and celebrate our child.

"Honey tonight wa, huhh?" I asked. He just smiled and nodded.

"Yea I told you she missed you" he said. I smiled to myself. Maybe she did miss me .It feels

good to be missed. Especilly when the person is Seem Cullen.

"Edward I have something to tell you" I said. I tried not to sound do nervous. He just looked at

me.

"Hey watch the road" I said. He turned his head and looked at the road.

"Ok I'm pregnant" I told him. He just froze. His hands gripped the stirring wheel. I just kept

staring at him. Then I saw lights and heard tires screeching.

**So chapter 7 let me know what you think. I have pictures of the lady's gowns. And I have another story let me know what you think about that. Let me know if I should continue. And thanks to everyone who reviewed , read and added me to their alerts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: ****Ok so here we are again. So I left you with a cliffy. Anyway I was just watching this footage from the New Moon premiere when Rob walked out on an interview with Ryan Seacrest when he asked about Kristen. Hmmm what to think? So I'm going to do a poll on my profile asking you guys your opinion on the subject. I think it's just a publicity stunt but who knows that's my opinion. So here is chapter 8 hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Baby Of Mine**

I woke up to an uncomfortable bed, and dull lights. My body felt weighed down and I needed to

stretch. As I took in my surroundings I gathered I was in a hospital. I wasn't hooked up to

anything so I figured I was ok. Wait were was Edward and why am I here. I remember telling

Edward that I was pregnant and I saw lights then I blacked out. I heard the door open and

Carlisle walked in.

"Bella how are feeling?" he asked.

"Fine Carlise, where's Edward and why am I here?" I asked. Then reality hit me, was the baby

ok. I couldn't worry about Edward right now. I reached down and touched my belly. Even

though I wasn't showing I just did it. Everything seemed fine. I was in no pain. Why was I here?

"There was an accident Bella. When you and Edward were on your way home a teenager hit the

side of your car" he explained. I instantly panicked. Edward ohh no.

"Before you start worry, everything's fine. My grandchild is fine. The hit happened on the driver

side of the car. Edward has a broken arm and a few hurt ribs. But other than that he's fine" he

said. I was relieved that we were alright. But what happened to the teenage driver who lost

control?

"What about the teen?" I asked with concern. He looked down at his hands.

"If you're asking if he's alive? The answer is yes. But he suffered some serious injuries.

Apparently Tyler got into an argument with his girlfriend and went for a drive" he told me. I felt

terrible for the boy.

"Can I see him? I asked.

"Dear he is not in a condition to be seen by strangers" he told me. He looked so sad. I would hate

to be a doctor. Imagine having to explain to his parents that their son was in accident.

"Can I see Edward?" I asked.

"Yes when he wakes. I gave him some pain medication" he said.

"Ok so when can we go home?" I asked. Carlisle knew I hated hospitals.

"Well tomorrow morning, I'm going to have a gynecologist look at the baby. Unless you already

have one you go to? He asked. Honestly I didn't want to see the baby without Edward. But I had

no idea how far along I was. I had my suspicious but no sure date.

"Well I would want Edward to see. But do you think that baby is hurt or anything? I asked.

"Bella you blacked out but other than that your fine. I would suggest that you get the baby

checked out. You know just to be sure. How far along are you anyway? He asked.

"Carlisle I don't even know. I just found out today" I told him.

"Then I definitely think you should get the baby checked out" he said in his doctor tone.

"How did you know anyway?" I asked. I was curious how he knew. Seeing that he didn't do and

test or a sonogram.

He smiled a proud smile. "Edward told me right before I drugged him" he said. I was surprised

that Edward would remember. I felt tears coming. Edward wanted our baby. He was proud.

Carlise was excited about the baby. The baby would be loved.

"Now get some sleep and I'll call the OBGYN. My grandson needs his rest and so does his

mother" he said and kissed my forehead. I laughed at Carlisle of course he would want a

grandson. I wonder what Edward wanted. I wanted a healthy baby, the sex didn't matter. I drifted

off to sleep thinking of little bronze haired babies.

I was awoken by someone rubbing my stomach. I opened my eyes to see it was Esme. I jumped a

little she scared the shit out of me. Why was she here? Of course Bella, Edward is her son.

"Dear don't be frightened" she said in a soothing tone. I still was not used to Esme being kind

towards me.

"Esme what are you doing here?" I asked her. I sat up so I could get a better look at her. She was

crying, real tears! I wanted to hug her but I didn't know if she would accept.

"I came to see you and Edward. When the highway patrol contacted us I was scared. And I came

to see you guys. You were resting and Edward was getting x-rays. He told us you were pregnant

and to go see if the baby was ok" she said.

"Why are you crying Esme? I asked.

"Bella I was so wrong. I just want to apologize. I always thought you were too weak to be a

Cullen. You know we have to endure so much. I just didn't think you were ready for that. I

thought Edward needed a strong woman. I was blind Bella. I didn't want to lose Edward. He and

Alice is all I have. You know I couldn't have children. Edward and Alice were gifts from God.

I always wanted a son and a daughter. They were perfect. Edward would date but you could tell

he wasn't serious about those girls. But you, when he looked at you I knew he loved you. I was

scared that you would take my place. And now I almost lost him and you. When we got that call

I was scared. I wasted so much time hating you I didn't get a chance to love you. And I am

sorry" she revealed to me.

I was taken aback by her tearful admission. I didn't know what to say but without a doubt I knew

I would forgive her. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheeks. We both were crying now.

"So I'm going to be a grandmother?" she asked. She leaned down a kissed my stomach. I looked

up to see Carlisle looking at us with a look of pure love on his face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but the doctor is here" he said. I started to get up but Esme stopped me.

Carlise brought a wheel chair over to the bed.

"What's the doctor for Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"To give Bella her ultrasound" he answered.

"Esme would you like to come?" I asked.

"Really?"She asked. I nodded. We made our way to the doctor. She was a fairly young woman.

"Hi I'm. Dr. Madden. I'm going to be doing your sonogram today" she said. She led the way into

the small room and told me to get on the uncomfortable bed. She lifted my shirt; someone had

dressed me in scrubs. Thank God I didn't want my in laws seeing my cookie in one of those

hospital gowns. She spread some cold jelly like stuff on my stomach.

Then there were sounds and Esme's tears started to flow again. I looked at the screen and there it

was my baby. I stared at the screen not really knowing what I was looking at. All I heard was a

heartbeat. I was shocked that something was actually growing inside of me.

"Ok Mrs. Cullen, You are a couple weeks shy of entering your second trimester" she said

looking at the screen. We were all in shock. I set up my next appointment while Carlise printed

pictures. I asked when my husband woke up could we see the baby together. She said yes and

said she'll be here tomorrow morning for a patient and she could squeeze us in before Edward

was released.

The rest of the evening Esme and I slept in my room while Carlise bragged about his grandson.

I woke up to Esme talking animatedly to someone. I open my eyes and saw Edward in tears

holding the picture of our baby.

**Author's Note:****Ok So there it was . Tel me what you think. I noticed that I people are reading and not reviewing. I mean it's just common courtesy. If you go a restaurant and you have polite waitress you tip here her or him right. So I think it's only fair that you tip me with reviews. Even if you don't have anything nice to say let me know what you think. And check out my other story What the Heart wants it's about a love triangle with Edward, Bella and Carlisle. I have LEMONS in the story. And I also have a poll on my profile check it out. And thank you for all the reviews. Shout out to ****little-nessieC . **


	9. Author's Note

**Authors Note: ****Hello everyone I recently received a disrespectful review. And I am sorry that I have to make this an author's note but the person who wrote it did not sign in. I would have sent this person a personal message and discussed it. Since I have to write an authors note I think it's only fair that you all should know what they wrote.**

_The Message_

akdia;  
2009-11-18 . chapter 8

Here's a tip. Get over yourself. Your writing needs work. Is that what you want people to say? It's the truth. You at least need a good Beta, but really you also need to work on flushing out the story as well. Your dialogue is ok, but something original would be nice. Was this an actual story? It comes off as more of an idea you were working on. There are very few details and a lot of loose ends. Very often you have words spelt wrong, even names wrong. It makes it hard to read.

Here's the other truth, you're not a waitress. You haven't provided a service, you've presented a story which your readers can choose to respond to or not. Asking for reviews is fine, but claiming that I should pay you with my opinion is demeaning to you and your readers. I've read thousands of books in my time. I've never sent the authors reviews, and they never asked. Learn self respect instead of demanding it from strangers.

**I don't mind what they said about my writing ok. I know I'm not the best writer. I never said I was an author who wrote novels. I know that I have misspelled words. I am only human with a 9-5 and a life outside of this. I started writing on fan fiction because I love the Twilight Saga. When I write it helps me. Sometimes life can be so stressful and you need an outlet. But when this person said I don't have respect for myself that was uncalled for. First you don't even know me to say that. Second I never demanded a review. I simply asked. Third I can't make anyone do something they don't want to do. This person obviously needs to get over themselves and stop being so uptight. If you don't like it don't read. I would just like to take the time and say thank you to all my reviewers who had positive things to say. I even want to thank you ****akdia who ever you are. I appreciate your review anyway even if you said something's I didn't like. But really thank you everyone one for the reviews. I hope the person who this authors note was intended for reads it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: ****Hey everybody thank you so much for the support. When I posted that author's note I did not know what response I would receive. So there I was pissed and then my blackberry just starts blinking and emails just kept coming. My boyfriend thought I was receiving emails from a man. I had a goofy grin on my face every time I received one. I just want to say thank you for all the support. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

I thought my heart would burst when I saw my beautiful husband looking at the ultrasound picture. He looked at me with the biggest smile that I had ever seen. He made his way over to my bed and took both of my hands. He kissed each of my finger tips. Esme walked beside him. She just smiled a real genuine smile.

"I have to go .But I will see you two tomorrow to discuss baby names" she told us. Wait was she not getting a little ahead of herself. We didn't even know that sex yet and she wanted to name it. But maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to get her input. I mean she is Edward's mother and we did just share a beautiful moment. Edward and I just nodded our heads. Edward was still in his baby induced trance.

I looked up at Edward and he just kept staring at my stomach. I wasn't showing and the blankets were covering my body. I decided to start the conversation. "So how do you feel? "I asked gesturing to his arm that was broken. He just shrugged and climbed on the bed and sat beside me. Ok this conversation was going nowhere. I needed to get him out of the trance. I wanted to see the boy who hit us and tell him about the special sonogram for him today.

"Edward, honey we have to see Tyler today" I told him hoping to get his attention. "Yea we could go see him. Dad said he's going to be ok. Bella how long have you know?" he asked. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I found out earlier that day. That's why I left work. I went home and took a pregnancy test with Kev and Ang. I wanted to tell you after the ball but the night was so perfect I just thought that it would be the icing on the cake to find out I was pregnant" I explained to him. And that was true. I thought it would be excellent and we could go home and make love until the sun came up. And after that we could call off work then have more sex. In my then pregnant mind I thought it would be a good idea. But now in my now pregnant mind I see that wasn't a good idea. I should not have told Edward when he was driving. Even though Tyler was coming at us Edward would have been aware of it and could have dodged it somehow.

"Wow I can't believe that we're pregnant" he said smiling. Correction Penny I'm pregnant. I would have to gain the weight. I would be going through the emotional changes and let's not talk about the labor.

"Edward the doctor who gave me the ultrasound said she could squeeze us in today if you wanted to see the baby" I informed him. His face lit up. I had never seen him this excited. Not even the time I told him that I was taking pole dancing classes for his birthday.

"When can we go?" he asked excitedly. I just laughed and told him to page his father. Carlisle entered the room 5 minutes later. He had that same proud smile on his face he had last night.

"Hey son its good see you up. Just remember to be careful. I know you may feel good now because of the meds, but your ribs are still sore. Speaking of which, I need to talk to you two about Edward's injury. I suggest that you take 2 and half weeks off. I m sure you can work from home. And no sexual activity for at least a month after that if you feel up to it than by all means do it. Now Bella did you tell Edward about the ultrasound today?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I did. I told him to call you so that you can let the doctor know were ready when she is" I told him. I know I just seen the baby last night but I wanted to see it again. It would be a new experience with Edward there. Carlisle picked up the phone and asked the front lobby to get in contact with him when Dr. Madden had time. Dr. Madden called Carlisle and let him know that we could come down. Carlisle and Edward insisted that I get a wheel chair and I dismissed that idea. I wasn't going into labor just yet. As we walked down the hall Edward held my hand. When we reached Dr. Madden she stared at Edward and smiled.

"Hello you must be the daddy?" she asked. I laughed as if I bring another man other than the father himself. "Yes I am the proud father" Edward answered. Dr. Madden lead the way to the room we were in last night. Edward never let go of me even when she asked me to change into the horrible gown. I started to feel a little self conscious about getting dressed in front of Edward. He had seen my body countless times but this time was different. I was pregnant and even though I wasn't showing yet I still felt that way. Edward instantly noticed my discomfort. He took both of my hands and kissed them. Then he lifted the hem of my shirt and kissed my stomach. He then proceeded to undress me and helped me put on my hospital gown.

"Bella you know your beautiful right, no matter what size you are" he said. I started playing with the hem of the gown now. That was one of the many concerns I had about having a child. I'm not vain but I was afraid to lose control with my eating. I mean you see all these women who have a baby and their figure is gone. Edward loved my body and I worked hard to get it toned and defined. But hearing him say this made me feel a lot better. Edward lifted my chin so that I could look at him.

"Baby don't hide that beautiful face from me" he said. He stroked my face and kissed my nose. I loved it when he did little gestures like that. I mean it was small and silly to kiss a grown woman's nose but to me it meant so much. I looked into his eyes as his kisses made their way to my lips. The kiss started out innocent and it quickly became more passionate. He pulled away from the kiss and said thank you.

"No thank you I haven't had those lips in awhile" I told him. He laughed as he stroked my cheeks again.

"No thank you for the baby" he clarified. This day was getting more and more perfect first Esme's acceptance then Edward's reaction to the baby. Just when I was about to respond to Edward's statement walked into the room.

"Hey love bird's time to see what you've created" she said. I really liked this doctor. She seemed sweet and I could tell she had a good heart. She put the cold gel on my stomach and prepared me for the ultrasound. Edward paid attention to everything. He was asking questions on every step. Maybe he should have followed in his father's footsteps and became a doctor. A heart beat interrupted my train of thought. That heartbeat was our child. I would never get used to hearing. I looked at Edward and his eyes were glued to the screen.

"Is that my son?" he asked. I almost pissed on myself. How did he know it was a boy? Whatever happened to as long as the baby's healthy? As the ultrasound was ending Edward asked for a wallet sized picture. I still could not believe everyone's reaction to the baby. I guess a baby does bring everyone together.

**Author's Note: ****Ok sorry for the delay. I have an excuse FINALS. I also want to thank you all again. So I saw New Moon. And everyone don't hate me but I was disappointed. There was not enough wolf action and it lacked a lot of details. But that's my opinion. So you guys let me know what you thought of it I know most of my friends agreed with me but some didn't.**


	11. Questions

**Questions**

**Ok so I have been receiving questions about the story My Bittersweet Marriage. I wanted to take the time out to answer some and give you guys more detail into the story and where it is headed.**

**Q: Why has Esme had such a change of heart about Bella?**

**A: Well I believe that people can change. Esme had time to think about her behavior and wants to give Bella a chance. I'm not saying she is doing a complete is a gradual process. You have to remember that Esme cannot have children and Edward is the only son she has. She did not want let him go. She saw how important Bella is to him and she decided to give her a chance. Now when the accident happened it scared the hell out of Esme. **

**Now this comment was funny it was from 0 they said Edwards and Esme's reaction to the baby was creepy. Well look at it from Esme's POV she is very overbearing. She is used to being in control of everything. So her first grandchild is no exception. Edward is just a man. I think almost everyman I have met wants there first born to be a son. I'm not saying all men are like that. But yeah He is happy about being a father and finally having a family. Edward always wanted a family secretly. **

**There will be more Alice and Jasper in the coming chapters. Also I will be introducing Rose and Em soon. James will be a close friend of Edwards that Bella can't stand. But I will not have Tanya in the story or Jessica. Jacob will appear but he will be Edward's friend. I'm writing this partly because the next chapter will be 3 months after they left the hospital. The story is not about Bella's pregnancy. The story is about her marriage and life in general. I'll have some cute moments throughout the pregnancy but I won't focus on it. I will be writing about situations that flirt around adultery. It won't be an actual affair in the story. I won't say who will be having it but it is one of the main characters. There will be a lot of things in the story some people might not like. I don't write perfect stories were everyone is perfect and its all flowers and candy. I write real life stuff, I write things that can happen to me or you. In the end it will be Edward and Bella and baby or maybe babies. I will have outtakes up about the visit with Tyler and Esme's first visit after the hospital. That's all guys. Thanks for the reviews and the interest in the story. If you have any questions or comments please do not hesitate to pm I am looking for a beta so if anyone knows anyone or if anyone wants to beta my story let me know.**


End file.
